


I'm Gonna Pick Up The Pieces And Build A Lego House

by i_am_delta



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_delta/pseuds/i_am_delta





	I'm Gonna Pick Up The Pieces And Build A Lego House

Hey, guys. I know this is my second story on the Archive and the other one isn't complete yet but this is just a story idea I had over the summer vacation and thought it would be a good idea to share it

Love,

Delta ♥


End file.
